Businesses recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable and cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks while minimizing impact on productivity. A company might back up critical computing systems such as databases, file servers, web servers, virtual machines, and so on using maintenance schedules. Given the rapidly expanding volume of data under management, companies also continue to seek innovative techniques for managing data growth and data protection.